


Carry On

by LittleBrat16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressed Dean Winchester, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Finale, supernatural 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBrat16/pseuds/LittleBrat16
Summary: We are all furious at the finale, lets fix it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 48





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. According to my friend, I write very 'Britishly' and you can tell. Please comment and tell me because I don't see it??

The alarm clock shrieked in Dean’s ear, stirring him from a quite pleasant dream and irritating him to no end. Luckily, Miracle was right on time to lift his mood and he smiled as he hugged the dog to his chest. He wasn’t necessarily happy, don’t get him wrong, but this was probably the best that he could see his life getting in the cold absence of his angel. The hunter rubbed his eyes one last time before getting out of bed, electing to leave his sheets how they were instead of setting his bed like his brother did meticulously every morning – Dean thought it was pointless and had shared this thought with Sam on multiple occasions but the younger brother insisted that the routine kept him sane and who was Dean to argue with that. 

Miracle followed him as he walked down to the kitchen where Sam was already stood making breakfast. Dean grabbed the toast out of the toaster and buttered it, biting into one slice, and passing the other to his brother. Sam smiled at him as he offered him coffee. Dean gladly took the offer and was taking his first sip when he was startled.

Standing at the opposite end of the kitchen was Jack, still donned in his white outfit with a smile on his face. “Hi Sam, hi Dean.” he said with his hand raised in a wave.

“Hi Jack.” Sam responded, looking back and forth between Jack and Dean as if to ask his brother what the new God was doing here all of a sudden. Dean shrugged with wide eyes, but that expression melted into a smile and he stood and walked over to Jack, engulfing him into a hug.

“Hiya kid.”

Jack hugged him back before stepping away and saying, “I have a gift for each of you.”  
Dean’s eyes widened in hope before closing again, somehow adamant that there was no way to get his angel back. 

“Don’t be so disappointed Dean.” Jack stated, smiling kindly at one of his father figures.  
Dean was shocked at this new apparent mind reading ability for a whole second before realising that the kid was literally God. It took him another second to realise fully what he had actually said. 

“Hello Dean.”

Dean’s heart began to race, he refused to open his eyes as he thought that it must be a dream or another joke from Lucifer. His angel could not be back. It wasn’t until he heard his brother exclaim “Eileen!” that he believed it was real; although he adored Eileen and how she made his brother happy, she wasn’t exactly part of his dream scenarios and her inclusion solidified this moment in reality. He turned and opened his eyes and there Castiel was, stood there with a soft smile on his face. Dean was in disbelief, after thinking he would go his life without telling his angel how he felt, and he was not going to go another second without doing so. 

Dean bounded forward and grabbed Castiel by the face and took no hesitation in kissing the angel senseless. It wasn’t too long or overly laced in PDA, but it was meaningful and had about twelve years of build up behind it, and it was enough for the time being. He rested his forehead on Cas’ for a moment before coming back to his senses and hearing the chuckle that came from Eileen and the small “I knew it!” from Sam. Dean smiled and put his middle finger up at his brother playfully and used his other hand to lead Cas to his bedroom.

It was in this moment that Dean wished he had actually made his bed that morning as Cas looked around at the bedroom he hadn’t ventured into many times before. 

“Never do that again you stupid son of a bitch.”  
“Do what?”  
“Say that and then leave me.”  
“I saved you Dean.”  
“But you didn’t give me time to say it back. I thought you died without knowing, I love you Cas. I fucking love you, you son of a bitch.”  
“You already called me that.” Cas had a smirk on his face by this point and had stepped a bit closer.  
“I know.”

Dean leaned in again, but this time was more desperate. It was more needy that Dean had ever been in his entire life and he didn’t care that he was showing his weakness to the man he loved. They broke apart after a minute and just stared into each other’s eyes like they had many times before, but it was different. This time was mutual. Other times one had been more in love with the other but now they were head over heels for each other and were not going to let each other go. Not for anything.

-

It wasn’t until gone lunchtime that the two couples re-converged in the map room, Jack was long gone with a promise to come and see them regularly, and they were all sat with their respective partners at either side of the table. 

“You know, we never ate breakfast.” Dean told the other three.  
“Yeah, we didn’t did we.” Sam responded, looking at Eileen with a smile.  
“Let’s go get some food. Something really bad for us - don’t you dare complain Sammy – something to celebrate you two being back. And I know you can’t really taste the food Cas but I still want to include you.” Dean exclaimed, taking hold of Cas’ hand.

“Oh, didn’t I say? The condition for me getting out of the Empty was that I had to become human. I get to do human things. I get to grow old.” he raised Dean’s hand to his face and kissed his knuckles softly. “I get to grow old with you.” 

Dean was crying by this point, tears pouring down his face. Castiel looked worried for a second before Dean smiled and hugged him with a new vigour that he was unaware that he was capable of. It took him a few minutes to break the hug and when he looked back up Sam was smiling at him “I didn’t know you were such a softie.”

“Shut up Sammy, lets go get some food.”

The group of four left the bunker in the Impala. Castiel sat shotgun because Dean refused to let go of his hand, but that worked out well for the other couple as Sam and Eileen sat in the back, Eileen’s tiny body cuddled into the overgrown body that is Sam. This was probably the first time in over a decade that the brothers were truly happy and content – the happiness they were feeling was unheard of. The drive wasn’t long as Dean was taking them to a locally owned diner not far from the bunker, Dean got food from there a lot when Sammy decided to eat rabbit food. When he walked in he was greeted by a fifty-something woman with a smile on her face.

“Hiya there sweetheart, you’ve brought friends this time.”  
“Hi Mrs Barley.” he gave the woman a hug, pulling apart from her and pointing at the group he was with. “Yeah I have, this is my brother Sammy and his girlfriend, Eileen.”  
“And who is this?” she asked, gesturing at the man who’s hand he was holding.  
“Erm, this is Cas.” Cas shook her hand. “He is my…boyfriend? Partner? I don’t know what we are calling this.”  
“I like partner.” Cas told him, once again taking his hand and smiling at him.  
“Whatever it is, I don’t mind. Let’s get some food in you sweetheart.” the woman stated, making Dean blush because he realised that people really didn’t care. His only reservation for not jumping on Cas years before was his stupid idea that people would judge, and he wouldn’t be able to be out in the open. But the first person outside of his inner circle that he told literally couldn’t care less and Dean could be who he wanted, and it didn’t matter. This was the reassurance that he had wanted for years and now he had no reason not to be out and proud with his new…partner.

-

Their family stood up as the wedding theme started, Sam stood at the alter with his bother next to him and his back to his almost wife. Dean smirked and whispered “You got a good one Sammy, she’s great.”

“I know.” he smiled and turned around to face Eileen as she walked down the aisle. Tears immediately flooded his eyes as he watched her in her beautiful dress walking towards him. Nothing else mattered except for the fact that he was finally marrying the woman he loved and his life was perfect.

After the formal ceremony, it was time for them to have fun. The wedding party was small, a group of people that they came to know as family over the years, but they all knew how to have fun and have a drink. Everyone was dancing, this was the first time they could celebrate without having an inkling of dread in the back of their mind and they were going to make the most of it. Not all of them already knew about Dean and Castiel but didn’t bat an eyelid when they were dancing together. Castiel was an awful dancer but Dean was great, and they balanced each other out. When it came to the throwing of the bouquet Eileen went to throw it but stopped last minute and passed it to Castiel. He blushed profusely as she signed ‘Maybe this will make Dean hurry up and ask you.”. Sam laughed at this and Dean looked confused because his sign language was probable worst out of the three of them. But the party carried on and when a slow song came on Dean leaned into Cas and whispered into his ear.

“What did she say to you.”  
“She told you to stop being a baby and ask me to marry you.”  
“Really?”  
“Well she was a bit nicer than that.”  
“Marry me?”  
“Definitely.” 

That’s all they needed really, Castiel didn’t need a big gesture of love. He knew Dean loved him and the question didn’t need to be asked loudly in front of them all, it just had to have meaning behind it and it did. They would marry at some point and they would be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I do more chapters?


End file.
